Blue rose
by MarueTatsuya
Summary: After the battle with Aizen Ichigo loses his powers of course. But three months later Ichigo gets a blue letter with a blue rose.who sent it?and what does it say?rated T because it's boyxboy


**Okay so I was bored and decided to write this, idk why but I sad and I really wanted to write this =.= i'v become weird, well I guess that's what happens when a person is always alone ^^**

* * *

If we weren't born like this

If only I have met you first

Maybe we could be together

Maybe in a different life

you and I could be together

Grimmjow thought this while he was laying on the sand of Las Noches

"I-Ichigo"Grimmjow spoke

"yea?" Ichigo asked careful not to break into tears

"th-three months,I-if you b-beat Aizen wait three months" Grimmjow smile as he lay there and unconsciously closed his eyes

"wait for what?Grimmjow what the hell should I wait for!" Ichigo shouted "Hey wake up don't fucking die on me! Don't leave me please"Ichigo sob"DAMN YOU NNOITRA!"

* * *

After the fight with Aizen, Ichigo had lost his powers. Ichigo had always thought of what Grimmjow and what he said the last time Ichigo saw him

One day Ichigo was laying on his bed

"ONI-CHAAAAN" Yuzu open the orangnetts room door"there's mail for you"

Yuzu gave her brother a blue envelope and a blue rose then went down stairs to prepare food

When Ichigo open the letter and read it

 _"Hey Kurosaki, howya been? When you get this letter 3 months have past and you have already defeated Aizen huh? I have always wanted to tell you something. I have always loved you, as we fought I yearn for your touch. Although I was your enemy at that time I couldn't stop loving you. I cast a spell on this letter, after 3 months this letter shall appear in your mailbox, yes I know what a mailbox is. And now it has been 3 months. I want to say I loved you. I thought about you everyday._

 _If only I weren't born as a hollow_

 _If only I was born as human_

 _If only I have met you first_

 _Maybe I could have confess these feelings while I was with you_

 _Maybe we could have been friends and more_

 _Maybe in the next life_

 _I can tell you that_

 _'I love you Ichigo Kurosaki'_

 _love Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez3_

 _PS. This blue rose if for you to remember me though I don't know if your gonna keep it alive, but I will always be with you. I'm sorry if this weirds you out but, you are the first person I love and the last"_

 _After Ichigo read the letter tears ran down his face_

 _The tears heavily ran down his face_

 _"G-Grimmjow I-I lo-love you too I h-have a-always e-ever since the f-first t-time I saw you" Ichigo sob and cried_

 **Next day**

When morning came Ichigo went to Orihime's house. In his hands was the blue he got there he knock three time. Then the door open.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo why are your eyes so red? Are you okay" Orihime ask in concern" come in"

"It's fine, I have a favor to ask" Ichigo smile

"Ah yes anything"

"Can you use your powers to keep this blue rose alive" Ichigo said with his soar throat

"Okay I'll do anything for you" Orihime smile

Ichigo warmly smile at the woman

 **Afterwards**

When Orihime was done putting magic in the rose so it won't wilt Ichigo thank Orihime and went home.

"Ah your home" Yuzu smile

Karin just looked at her brother she notice his eyes were red with dark bags under it.

"Ichii are you okay?" Karin asked trying not to sound so worried

"yea I'm fine" Ichigo smile

but Karin a Yuzu could see though that smile." By the way Yuzu do we have any vases?" Ichigo asked

"umm yea we have one around but we don't use it" Yuzu answer

"Can I use it?"Ichigo smile

"yea" Yuzu quickly went to find the vase

"Ichigo what-what happen?"Karin asked

"It's nothing"Ichigo reply then Yuzu came back

"Here Ichii" Yuzu handed him the vase

"Thanks Yuzu" Ichigo smile

Karin and Yuzu looked at their brother

Ichigo then went to the bathroom upstairs and filled it with water in the sink then went to his own room. Ichigo then put the vase on his desk then put in the blue rose. The vase was orange. It bend a little color was just like Ichigo's hit color.

The orangenett sat in his desk chair and stare at the rose. Then tears flow down his cheeks.

Karin and Yuzu sneakily open Ichigo's door and look at him. He was crying, when they look at Ichigo's eyes they could see nothing but sadness and the blue rose then they heard Ichigo "Grimmjow I miss you, you should have told me that you love me in person than sending a letter your should have before you left, I love you, I love you so much it hurts" Ichigo cried and cried Karin an Yuzu look at their brothers sadness and they were pain that Ichigo was like this. Ichigo cried until he fell asleep on the desk. Yuzu and Karin put a blanket over their brother and went back into the living room.

Ichigo now alone whisper "Grimm I love you please don't leave" a tear role down Ichigo's cheeks as he slept

* * *

 **Okay I am done! I am sorry for any mistakes I make them a lot and I'm writing this on my IPhone so it's a bit hard the way the next chapter will come out when I have more info on bleach"meaning I need to continue reading bleach hahahava" then till the next chapter. By the way please review**


End file.
